The present invention relates to an apparatus for the detection of an electromagnetic pulse, more particularly due to a nuclear explosion.
The invention applies to the detection of all given electromagnetic pulses and particularly an electromagnetic pulse due to a nuclear explosion, the detection of an electromagnetic pulse of this type e.g. making it possible to provide protection against nuclear attacks.
The invention aims at providing an apparatus making it possible to detect electromagnetic pulses and differentiate between the electromagnetic pulse to be detected and interference electromagnetic pulses.